


Peridot Fuses

by mostlylapidotandstuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A little, Angst, But I'm too lazy to change the Amethyst/Peridot fusion name, But I;m digging through my drive, Comment with your suggestions for names I guess?, F/F, Fluff, I should probably stop tagging, Idk what else it would be besides fluorite, Kind of a headcanon dump, Lapis thinks fusing with Peridot will help her move on from her memories of Jasper, Peridot and Garnet too kind of, Peridot and Pearl still have issues, Peridot fuses with a bunch of people, Remember this is from October, So basically just lots of fusion, This was written back in October before Wanted, With some angst I guess, at the beginnign, but anyway, but not serious angst, i guess, idk how long this is going to be, lapis freaks out in like the second chapter, no more than ten parts, pretty short actually, probably like 5, sardonyx is a bitch, so idk how well this will work, this is my first multi-chapter work, welp it's done and it's 3 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlylapidotandstuff/pseuds/mostlylapidotandstuff
Summary: Steven and Lapis teach Peridot what dancing is, with some unforeseen consequences.Spoiler alert, there's fusion.Lots of fusion.Also I'm bad at summaries.But there's fusion okay





	1. What's "Dancing?"

Steven ran out to the barn, excited. “Peridot! Lapis! Guess what!”  
“What?” asked Lapis. Peridot paused Camp Pining Hearts and Lapis flew her down.  
“Beach City is having a huge dance party to celebrate its 200th anniversary!”  
“Sounds fun,” replied Lapis.  
“What's ‘dancing’?” asked Peridot. Lapis and Steven turned to her, surprised.  
“I’ll show you!” exclaimed Steven. He pulled out his phone and played one of Greg’s old rock songs. He put his phone on a rock and started dancing. Peridot tried to mimic him but was too jerky and robotic.  
Lapis grabbed Peridot by the arm and they spun in a circle. “This is how you dance with someone else.”  
Peridot broke away. “That's alright. I can dance alone.” She continued attempting to dance like Steven and didn't notice her gem glowing.  
Steven was lost in the song and didn't see Peridot until he knocked into her. But they didn't just fall down. Instead, Steven's gem also glowed and they fused into Tourmaline.  
Tourmaline stood up and looked at themself, surprised. They touched their forehead and felt Peridot's gem and looked down and saw Steven's. Peridot felt odd, like she was no longer exactly herself but wasn’t anyone else either. Before she could fully explore the feeling, they unfused in a flash of light.  
“Peridot, I didn't know you could fuse!” exclaimed Steven, excited.  
“But-I can't. I'm an Era 2 Peridot! I don't have powers! I have no weapon, I can't shapeshift, and I can't fuse!”  
“That looked a lot like fusion to me,” said Lapis.  
Steven's eyes lit up. “I bet it's because I'm half human! I could fuse with Connie, and she can't fuse either! I’ve got to tell the other gems!”  
Steven ran off, leaving Lapis and Peridot standing awkwardly. Lapis thought to herself. Fusing with Jasper had been an awful experience. Almost awful enough to warrant never fusing again. She still remembered the constant struggle and slowly succumbing to Malachite. That was when she made a decision: To replace those memories with something better.  
“He forgot his phone,” Lapis remarked. She picked it up. “And he left it unlocked.” She went to music and put on Love Like You.  
_If I could begin to be_  
_Half of what you think of me…_  
Lapis held out a hand. “Let's dance.”  
Peridot grabbed her hand and Lapis twirled her. Lapis broke away and pirouetted elegantly. Peridot tried to mimic her but wasn't as smooth.  
_Look at you go_  
_I just adore you_  
_I wish that I knew_  
_What makes you think I'm so special_  
Peridot and Lapis touched hands again and dissolved into light. They fused into Apatite as the song finished.  
_I could even learn how to love like you_  
_Love me like you_  
Apatite looked down at herself. She wore a shirt that had Yellow Diamond’s insignia at the neck, like Peridot's. The yellow diamond became the upper half of the blue diamond on Lapis’s shirt. Apatite also wore a skirt nearly identical to Lapis’s but with two stars near the knees. She wore toeless socks without shoes.  
Apatite shut her eyes and felt every inch of her new form. Inside her mind, Peridot turned to Lapis, amazed. Peridot had always thought fusion was just two gems inside the same body, but it was more than this. She and Lapis had created something entirely new, to quote another fusion.  
Steven returned as Apatite was admiring her water wings. He was talking to the gems and didn't look ahead until he came close. “And then I knocked into Peridot and my gem started glowing and we fused! Here, I'll see if we can-” he looked up, saw Apatite, and gasped.  
Apatite smiled. She had four eyes and wore a visor like Peridot's. Her hair was a rounded triangle that was a bit frayed at the edges and she had bangs like Lapis that fell to either side of Peridot's gem.  
Steven gasped, excited. “She fused with Lapis!”  
“I thought she said she couldn’t fuse,” remembered Amethyst.  
“I couldn’t,” replied Apatite in Peridot’s voice. “But apparently I can now.”  
“Maybe you can shapeshift now!” suggested Steven.  
Apatite’s gems glowed and she stretched her legs and arms. “Looks like I can do that, too. But that’s probably Lazuli.”  
Steven was too excited to speak. He loved meeting new fusions, and he had always hoped Peridot would fuse with someone.  
Amethyst, on the other hand, had no problem speaking. “So, can you fuse with anyone now?”  
Apatite shrugged. “Only one way to find out!”  
Apatite defused slowly and Lapis and Peridot stepped apart. Peridot stuck out her tongue and it grew until she could touch the top of her hair.  
“Who are you going to fuse with next?” asked Steven. He could hardly wait for her to try it.  
“Hmm. How about…. Amethyst!” Peridot pointed at the purple gem.  
“Pick a song.” Lapis handed them Steven’s phone. Peridot selected a wordless upbeat song made with electronic instruments.  
Amethyst danced wildly, her hair flying everywhere and Peridot still attempting to dance like Steven had. The gems moved towards each other and Amethyst leaned against Peridot, causing them to fuse into Fluorite.  
Fluorite was not as tall as Apatite had been, but she was still taller than both Peridot and Amethyst would ever be. She opened her eyes and looked straight ahead at Pearl’s gem, which made her happy about her height.  
Fluorite summoned a whip from Amethyst’s gem. She stepped away from the other gems and waved it up and down a little. She noticed that it seemed to be attracted to the barn and realized it was magnetic.  
As they put the whip away and defused, Peridot reflected that each fusion had been a different experience. With Steven she had felt surprised and excited and found that she cared about the other gems more than she had before. With Amethyst she had felt restless and wanted to make a meep-morp by breaking something. With Lazuli, she had felt calmer and balanced. She pushed this aside.  
Peridot looked from Pearl to Garnet and back again. “You know what, all this fusing is kind of tiring. I think I’m going to make a meep morp commemorating today.” She walked back to the barn.


	2. Know Your Fusion, Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like Know Your Fusion, but instead of Smoky Quartz it's Peridot's fusions. Sardonyx is a bitch though

Lapis and Peridot sat in the barn, watching Camp Pining Hearts. The episode ended and Lapis began to rant about how Paulette had no place at the camp and Percy and Pierre were obviously the superior pair. Ordinarily Peridot would join in, but today she was silent.  
“Is something wrong?” asked Lapis.  
“Nothing. It’s just… is fusion always like that?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you always feel like… like you’re not entirely yourself but you’re not another person? Do you always have strange feelings and instincts that you don’t recognize?”  
“It depends on the fusion. Every fusion is different. But if you want to learn more about fusion, I know who we should talk to.”  
Lapis flew Peridot down to the Temple to talk to Garnet. Garnet listened to her questions and nodded. “A fusion is neither one person nor two people. A fusion is an experience.”  
Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst walked in from the kitchen. “Peridot!” Steven ran over to her. “Are you going to fuse with Garnet?”  
Peridot looked uncomfortable. “Wouldn’t it be a little awkward with three gems? What if I fuse with one of you at a time?”  
“What about Pearl?” asked Steven, still excited. “You should fuse with her! I bet you’d be really tall, and your hair would be super pointy and maybe it would be like a star! But where would your gems go? They’re in the same place!”  
Peridot began to laugh. “Fuse with a Pearl? Pearls aren’t made for fusion. Pearls are made to serve gems who are made for fusion! We would be a joke!”  
Pearl tensed up and tried her hardest to avoid lashing out.  
Steven looked from Garnet to Pearl, trying to think of something to stop the quickly approaching fight. “I know what we should do!”  
“What?” asked Peridot.  
“We should interview Apatite!”  
“What?!” asked all the other gems.  
“Like you did for Smokey Quartz! And she can be there too!”  
Peridot and Lapis looked at each other. Pearl and Garnet considered it. Amethyst jumped up and exclaimed, “Let’s do this!”  
“I don’t know,” muttered Lapis.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun!” whispered Peridot.  
Three fusions made their way onto the stage of Sardonyx Tonight. “Welcome back everyone!” announced Sardonyx. “I’m sure you already remember our last guest, Smoky Quartz! Well, we have another new fusion to interview today! Three, actually! Now, special guest, why don’t you tell us about yourself?”  
Apatite looked away. “Um, my name is Apatite. I’m a fusion of two gems. I like to watch Camp Pining Hearts.”  
“Do you have any special talents?” asked Sardonyx, leaning over.  
“Not that I know of. I mean, I’ve barely gotten to know myself.”  
“Do you have any tricks like this?” Smoky Quartz summoned her yo-yo and demonstrated a few moves. Sardonyx posed with her hammer.  
Apatite summoned her water wings.  
“That’s it?” asked Sardonyx, sounding bored. “Don’t you have some kind of new talent? Can’t Peridot move metal?”  
Apatite shrugged her water wings. “Maybe. I’m not sure.”  
Sardonyx pulled a metal beam out of her desk. “Let’s see!”  
Apatite shut her eyes and concentrated. Slowly the metal beam lifted and moved towards her. She reached forward with her water wings. As soon as the water and the metal connected, rust spread across the surface of the metal beam. Apatite opened her eyes and gasped, dropping the beam.  
“Well, I guess your powers are a little rusty?” joked Smoky Quartz. Sardonyx chuckled and spun around.  
Apatite abruptly defused. “I don’t want to do this.” Lapis walked away.  
“Come back!” called Peridot.  
Lapis turned. “Everything I do brings destruction. I don’t want to be part of a fusion that destroys with her powers.”  
“But Lapis-” Peridot ran after her, followed by Smoky Quartz.  
Lapis reached out a water wing and struck them back. “No!” She hid her face in her hands as Peridot and Smoky Quartz fell to the ground. She turned and ran.  
“We’ll be back after the commercial break!” Sardonyx laughed uncertainly.  
“What are we going to do?” asked Peridot.  
“Continue on without her, I guess.” Smoky Quartz shrugged.  
Sardonyx looked over at them. “So she’s gone?”  
“Yes,” sighed Peridot.  
“Alright. Smoky, unfuse. The show must go on.” Smoky Quartz obeyed and Sardonyx turned the lights back on. “Welcome back to Sardonyx Tonight! I hope you didn’t skip over the commercials-they’re paying for the show!” Sardonyx chuckled. “Our interview with Apatite has ended. Now onto our next special guest-Fluorite!”  
Peridot and Amethyst did a quick dance and posed as Fluorite. Steven stood awkwardly to the side.  
“Welcome, Fluorite! Let’s see what you have in store!”  
Fluorite grinned, and Peridot felt Amethyst taking control. “Well, I don’t have a great yo-yo, and I can’t spin, but at least I’m not rusty!” Sardonyx chuckled. “I do have this!” Fluorite pulled out her magnetic whip and struck Sardonyx’s desk with it, scooping up metal.  
“Be careful!” Sardonyx warned. “Now, what else can you do?”  
Fluorite shrugged and spin dashed around the stage. She popped back up. “I can do that!”  
Sardonyx waved a hand. “Standard Quartz ability. What’s special about you?”  
Fluorite groaned in Amethysts voice and proceeded to fail Hit That Bird, “You Like That, Little Man?”, and the fire target practice. “Well, looks like I’m even more of a failure than Smoky Quartz!” Fluorite laughed but sounded forced. “I can’t even burp on command!”  
Sardonyx groaned and took a commercial break. “On to Tourmaline, I suppose.”  
Fluorite unfused and Amethyst walked back to where Steven was standing. Steven and Peridot fused, but Peridot seemed unenthusiastic. Tourmaline showed off her metallic shield and tried Hit That Bird, but then suddenly exploded in a puff of light.  
“I’m tired of all this fusing.” Peridot stalked off the stage.  
**time skip**  
Peridot joined Lapis back at the barn. “Lapis, I-”  
“No. No more fusion for me.” Lapis turned the TV up.  
“What I mean is-” Peridot began again.  
“Don’t talk to me!” Lapis struck Peridot, knocking her off the balcony. Peridot gasped for air as she slammed into the ground. She stood up and yelled, “Lazuli, I didn’t mean-”  
“Just-go away.” Lapis didn’t turn around.  
Peridot walked off and and sat on a rock. “Why won’t Lazuli let me talk to her? If she would let me apologize, if she would let me watch Camp Pining Hearts with her… I liked Apatite. It was weird at first, but then I got used to it. Fluorite was too much like Amethyst. And Tourmaline has barely existed. But Apatite felt balanced.” Peridot closed her eyes and sat in silence.  
After a few minutes had passed, Lapis flew down next to her. “Peridot?”  
Peridot sat up, startled. “Lazuli?”  
Lapis took a deep breath. “Sorry I struck you out of the barn. It’s just that everything I do seems to hurt everyone around me. I didn’t want you to be a part of that. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Peridot looked at her, speechless, before replying, “Lazuli, I-I didn’t feel like you were hurting me. All I wanted to say was sorry I made you do this. I thought you liked being Apatite. I liked Apatite.”  
Lapis looked back at her. “I-I did like Apatite. I really liked it. That’s the problem. After long enough, I started to like Malachite. Whenever I fuse, I bring destruction. I don’t know why I thought Apatite would be different.”  
“But Apatite was different! It was my first real fusion. And it wasn’t to fight, it wasn’t even to be tall. It was just because we wanted it. Because you asked me to dance.”  
“I did ask you to dance.”  
“So it’s my turn. Let’s dance.” Peridot stood up, offering a hand to Lapis. Lapis took it and, as the sun was setting, they danced and fused. Apatite made her way back to the barn, flew up, and began a new episode of Camp Pining Hearts.


	3. A day of Apatite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis stay fused for a day, travel the world, then come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A -- means that Apatite's voice is switching between Peridot and Lapis

The sun rose the next morning, lighting up the barn where Apatite had managed to stay fused for the whole night. As the last episode of season 2 ended, Apatite blinked her four eyes, amazed that she had stayed together this long.  
“What should we do today?” she wondered aloud. It felt weird to talk to herself out loud. “Should we unfuse?--No! I mean, I’d like to stay fused for a little longer. I mean, it’s kind of nice.--Well, I guess we-I-can stay fused for another season--No, we-I- should do something more than just watch this show, though this show is great. I should -- should -- go to Funland! I’m tall enough to ride now! Nyehehe!” Apatite grinned, pleased with herself.   
She summoned her water wings and took off from the barn unsteadily. “Let me do this. I know how to use these things.” She managed to lift herself into the air and flew through the sky toward Funland. “Nyehehe! No shapeshifting needed today!”   
Though she did her best to land gracefully, she ended up falling on her knees. She kept herself together and walked over to the rollercoaster. “Hi Mr. Smiley! I’m tall enough to ride!” Mr. Smiley watched, confused, as the fusion sauntered past the height restriction sign.   
The roller coaster was nothing like she’d imagined. It paled in comparison to the flight over. Apatite shrugged. At least she was experiencing it this time.  
“What should I do next? --We-I mean I--could… go to the Big Donut! -- I’m not really a fan of eating. --I’m not sure I can eat. --What else could I do?” She flew above Beach City and looked down. “I could see a movie? --What’s a movie? --I don’t know. I could visit the Crystal Gems. --They’re probably gone.” Apatite paused, sorting out Peridot and Lapis’s thoughts.   
“You should show me the world,” she decided finally, in Peridot’s voice. “Like when you flew Steven around. -- Okay.”  
So Apatite spent the day flying around the country, and then around the planet. She saw old gem monuments and sites that Lapis remembered from her time on Homeworld. Peridot took Apatite to every Kindergarten, though quickly shot through the Beta Kindergarten to avoid any memories of Jasper. Then they both found human monuments they had learned about from Steven and the Crystal Gems.  
When it was beginning to grow dark in Beach City, Apatite flew back to the barn. “Wow, I like this, but it’s draining. Maybe we should try sleep, like Amethyst is always recommending.” She shut her eyes and unfused into Peridot and Lapis.   
Lapis and Peridot lay there for a moment. Lapis smiled to herself, glad that something good had come out of a fusion. Peridot rested her head on Lapis’s shoulder and began to drift off to sleep.  
“Peridot?” Lapis’s voice jerked Peridot back awake.  
“What?” Peridot opened her eyes and looked up at Lapis, concerned.  
Lapis only smiled. “Thank you.”


End file.
